Abigail and the Rats of NIMH
Abigail and the Rats of NIMH is a crossover fanfic by Masked Bard that links several movies and series featuring rodents, namely Once Upon A Forest, The Secret Of NIMH, Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers, and The Rescuers, ''acting as a kind of sequel to all four films/series.'' Plot A month after the ecological disaster that wreaked havoc on Dapplewood, the forest denizens face a new threat; scientists from NIMH, who received word from cleanup crews on the strangely advanced dwellings the animals lived in. What follows is a disaster that threatens the lives of every sentient rodent. Dapplewood is ransacked by NIMH's scientists, thinking it to be the dwelling of the intelligent rats that escaped their facility years earlier, that is until they find more than just rats living in an intelligent manner. The furlings, a group of four young forest creatures, are forced to journey alone as refugees, in a frantic and seemingly hopeless search for their families. The story takes place in July 1993. It tackles serious subject matter such as animal testing, and probes the question; in all of the cartoon series that take place in worlds featuring intelligent and civilized rodents secretly living among humans, what would happen if th e humans suddenly became aware of them? Main Characters *Abigail - A tomboyish woodmouse with a lot of courage and a deep dedication to her friends. *Russell - A hedgehog with a huge appetite. *Edgar - A bespectacled mole who's cunning comes in handy much of the time. *Michelle - A young, orphaned badger girl, who's eyes and lungs were damaged by inhaling poisonous chlorine gas. *Cornelius - Teacher of the furlings and Michelle's uncle, a wise old badger. *Willy - A fieldmouse who grew up away from civilization, and has a crush on Abigail. He doesn't want to let her fly away from him again. *Chip - Leader of the Rescue Rangers, a no-nonsense chipmunk who will sacrifice himself to help others. *Dale - Chip's best friend, a lazy chipmunk who can be cowardly at times, but can cheer others up when things are dire. *Gadget Hackwrench - A highly intelligent mouse who builds machines and cares for others. *Monterey Jack - A tough Australian mouse. *Zipper - A small fly, but a very courageous one who helps in any little way he can. *Dr. Penny Stacy - A NIMH scientist who holds a deep, dark secret. *Dr. Nimnul - A mad scientist bent on exposing intelligent mice to the world. *Bernard - The US representative of the Rescue Aid Society, with a decorated history in rescuing. *Bianca - The Hungarian representative of the Rescue Aid Society, who's exploits in rescuing are well-known to mice. *Justin - The leader of the Rats of NIMH, who with his psychic powers is watching over Abigail and her friends unbeknownst to them. *Mrs. Brisby and her children - A family of field mice living at the Fitzgibbon farm. *Brutus - A large rat who takes his job guarding Thorn Valley very seriously. Background Information Prelinimary work on the fan fiction began in late 2012, and the first chapter was published simultaniously on Deviant Art and FanFiction.net on January 1, 2013. It was finished August that same year. It was partially written to coincide with the 20th anniversary of Once Upon a Forest. The finished story can be read on both Deviant Art and FanFiction.net . The story wisely ignores the film The Secret of NIMH II, ''but follows the canon of the other works it covers. ''A lot of research was done to make it period-accurate, including the scenes involving a just recently invented Internet. Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Cartoons Category:Animal characters